


Запечатано поцелуем.

by babyx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyx/pseuds/babyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флаффный фик со счастливым концом.<br/>В кои-то веки раз нарушим традицию и первый шаг сделает Бриенна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запечатано поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sealed with a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594067) by [Doodleflip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodleflip/pseuds/Doodleflip). 



> Перевод с английского работы "Sealed with a Kiss" автора Doodleflip

\- Что б оно все в седьмом пекле сгорело! – яростно брошенный Джейме нож пролетел через всю комнату и, вонзившись в стену, застыл, подрагивая.  
Все это просто нелепо. Какой фарс! Проклятый Цареубийца, ужас Вестероса не может справиться с делом, которое было бы по плечу любому сопливому малышу. Он оттолкнул стул с такой силой, что тот грохнулся на пол и рванул золотой рукой по разложенной на столе бумаге, сметая ее прочь, но легче от этого не стало. Тогда он бросился на выход, столкнувшись в дверях с ни в чем не повинным Подриком.  
. . . 

Все началось с воспоминания.  
Когда он был маленьким, мама всегда заворачивала их с Серсеей именинные подарки в цветную бумагу, и завязывала шелковыми лентами. Красный с золотом для него, золотой с красным – для Серсеи.  
\- Чтобы они были так же прекрасны как мои малютки, - говорила она, целуя их золотистые макушки. Но Джейме подозревал, что на самом деле это делалось из-за того, что как-то раз Серсея завладела предназначенным для него мечом, и отказалась отдавать, даже когда он бросил ее куклу в навозную кучу.  
Хотя истинная причина была не так уж и важна. Важно было то, что в эту яркую бумагу и ленты мама вкладывала свою любовь, тратила на них свое драгоценное время. Она никогда не позволяла слугам делать это за нее. Хотя любая из ее фрейлин согласилась бы с радостью. Оплачивал подарки их Лорд-отец, но на самом деле дарила их мама.  
Однажды Джейме случайно упомянул те детские подарки при Тирионе, и тот потом плакал целых два дня. Никто не любил Тириона настолько сильно, чтобы сделать подобное для него, и Джейме очень переживал, что его неосторожные слова сделали это столь очевидным. После, в тот же год он стащил зеленую ленточку из спальни Серсеи, и вырвал лист из самой большой книги, которая нашлась в их семейной библиотеке. Во все это он завернул, как сумел, маленького деревянного льва, купленного в ларьке в Ланниспорте. Тирион был в восторге, и годы спустя все еще шутил, что так никогда и не узнал бы, что такое сумеречный кот, если б Джейме не выдрал тот лист из трехсотлетней энциклопедии. За порчу книги отец самолично выпорол его. Да так, что сидеть он не мог еще недели две. Но оно того стоило.  
. . . 

У Бриенны тоже никогда не было таких подарков, по крайней мере, Джейме так думал. Как-то раз она упомянула в разговоре, что у нее никогда не было матери, что б наряжать ее в платья - и не только для этого, - и он вдруг подумал о Тирионе. Идея пустила корни, но как оказалось для того лишь, что б накануне ее именин он обнаружил, как трудно упаковать подарок одной рукой.  
Он вообще не должен был дарить ей подарок. Это даже неуместно. Она леди Тарта, а он простой мастер над оружием, лишенный всех титулов и того влияния, что у него когда-либо было. Когда-то он был братом королевы (и отцом королей), но те дни давно минули. С одной стороны он был этому рад, с другой же… мучительно было сознавать, что живешь из милости. Если б не милосердие Бриенны, он оказался бы на улице, и Джейме это знал.  
Конечно, она на это смотрела иначе. Для нее он все еще был старшим по положению, и она не задумывалась, усаживая его во главе стола рядом с собой, или спрашивая его совета по управлению имением.  
Он жил на Тарте уже больше года, но слухи все не прекращались. Он полагал, что они никогда не прекратятся. И хоть он был неплохим мастером над оружием, но учить было почти некого, так что большая часть его времени оставалась свободной. Случались дни, когда он мечтал, что б тренировочный двор наполняла ребятня, пусть неумелая, лишь бы он мог отвлечься с ними от мыслей о собственной бесполезности. И все же он был благодарен, только не знал, как сказать ей об этом.

Мысли его вернулись к настоящему. Выбрать подарок было непросто. На острове и так-то имелся не особо богатый выбор, да к тому же многие вещи могли быть неверно истолкованы. В конце концов, Джейме пришел к кузнецу, который недолюбливал его, как впрочем, и все остальные, и несколько смущаясь, заказал небольшой кинжал. У него не было драгоценностей, чтобы украсить рукоять, только его старая брошь из Кастерли-Рок, расплавив которую, удалось получить достаточно золота, чтобы отлить герб Тарта на эфесе кинжала.  
Раздобыть бумагу и ленты было еще труднее, как в тот раз. После нескольких неудачных набегов на рабочую корзинку швеи, которые закончились тем, что та пригрозила рассказать «миледи», что он что-то слишком заинтересовался женскими вещами, в недрах конюшни он нашел пыльную голубую ленточку, когда-то, видимо, украшавшую гриву какой-то лошади. А бумагу он спросил у оруженосца, сославшись на необходимость написать письмо брату, хоть и велик был соблазн поступить, как в детстве. Это был простой пергамент с водяными знаками Тарта, но этого было вполне достаточно.  
Но все это было напрасно, раз он не может управиться с упаковкой.  
. . .

\- Что это? – голос Бриенны звучал озадаченно. Вряд ли можно ее винить. Мятый сверток перед ней выглядел не особо соблазнительно. Острие кинжала прорвало бумагу с одной стороны, с другой же красовалась лента, завязанная во что-то среднее между бантом и неуклюжим узлом. Но все же он был упакован.  
Вроде того.  
\- Это подарок, - сказал Джейме, думая о том, что вряд ли когда-либо чувствовал себя настолько не по-Ланнистерски неуверенно. Кроме того случая, когда он лет в девять попытался поцеловать кухонную девчонку. Она дала ему пощечину, но по сравнению с реакцией Серсеи это были еще цветочки. Лучше об этом не думать, - На твои именины.  
\- Но… - Бриенна взглянула на него своими огромными синими глазами, - Ты не должен ничего мне дарить. Я ничего тебе не дарила на именины.  
\- Ты не знаешь, когда у меня, - заметил он, - Я не говорил тебе.  
\- Да. Но… не в том дело. Все равно ты не обязан.  
\- Я хотел.  
\- И что это такое? – она показала на обертку, которую вряд ли можно было так назвать, - То есть, это красиво, но я не очень по…  
\- Это не красиво, - перебил он, - И вообще, это была глупая идея. Просто случайная мысль, правда. Видишь ли, моя матушка так делала, когда мы были детьми. Я думаю, чтобы показать, что ты вкладываешь заботу в подарок, а не просто деньги. И я подумал… Ну... Я подумал, что раз уж у тебя не было матери, то вряд ли кто-то это делал для тебя. И может быть, кто-то должен.  
\- О, Джейме, – она снова взглянула на него, в больших глазах появилось понимание, и улыбка медленно расцвела на ее широком лице, - Какая прекрасная мысль! Спасибо! И ты прав, - она опустила глаза и покраснела, - Никто никогда не делал для меня ничего подобного.  
\- Но ты ведь даже не открыла его, - неловко рассмеялся он, смущенный глубиной ее благодарности. Он чувствовал, как жар разливается по щекам, но ведь он никогда не краснел.  
\- Ой! – она дернулась, - Конечно…  
Какая я глупая. Она этого не сказала вслух, но Джейме все равно словно услышал это, чувствуя себя виноватым. Все-таки он мерзавец. Похоже, даже похуже, чем он сам себя считал.  
Кинжал мягко скользнул на ее ладонь, но Бриенна так и не сказала ни слова, глядя на него, лишь ее губы слегка приоткрылись. Молчание тянулось бесконечно долго.  
\- Я не знаю, подойдет ли он тебе, - Джейме чувствовал необходимость сказать хоть что-нибудь, \- Если он тебе не нравится, ты не обязана носить его. Я даже не знаю, пользуешься ли ты кинжалом, \- он натянуто рассмеялся, затем усилием оборвал свой смех, - Я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя.  
\- Он замечательный, - прошептала она, не отрывая взгляда от кинжала, - Просто прекрасный.  
Она подняла голову, и вновь обратила на Джейме свой взгляд глубокой синевы.  
\- И тебе не за что благодарить меня, Джейме.  
А потом, случилось так, что они вдруг оказались совсем рядом, ближе, чем когда-либо, ближе, чем он мог ожидать. И случилось так, что она его поцеловала. Ее губы касались его с девичьей неуверенностью, и глаза были закрыты, и благодаря высокому росту, ей даже не понадобилось вставать на носочки. От неожиданности он застыл, растерянно моргая. А потом она отстранилась, и словно морок спал с него. Он рассмеялся, на этот раз – легко, и скользнув пальцами левой руки в ее волосы, притянул ее к себе, целуя по-настоящему. И на какое-то время в мире была только она: ее запах, вкус, ощущение ее тела.  
Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, пытаясь отдышаться, ее глаза сияли и она не выпустила его из объятий:  
\- Кинжал прекрасен, Джейме, - прошептала она, - Но я думаю, что упаковка еще лучше.


End file.
